Nightmare
by BulletsforValentine
Summary: Someone had turned Integra into a vampire, and her servant vampire, Alucard, was nowhere to be seen. Didn't he love only a mortal? Who is this Dominic? What trully happened? Reader, you are free to review..
1. Realization

**He's Gone and She's Lost**

**Chapter I**

**Realization**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, so everybody should know what does that mean. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her bedroom. Automatically, her hand reached aside for her glasses on the nightstand. But there wasn't her glasses to be found, nor did she find the nightstand. But she could see without the glasses, so she looked around curiously.

She was on a large wood-carved bedroom. It seemed old. The bedroom where she was has large space. There were only three furniture beside the bed; a bureau, a cupboard, and a nightstand at the other side of the bed. They were in the same style. After some moment she realized that she was wearing a simple white nightgown. She peeked through the collar and found out she wasn't wearing a bra and had a simple white panty. She couldn't remember what was the last clothe she wore, but these weren't her.

She moved her left leg slowly and touched the soft fur of the carpet. The carpet was thick and so soft. It felt so smooth against her bare foot. She moved the other leg and stood. She didn't know the place, and she wanted to find out where she was. She was about to make her way toward the door when suddenly it cracked open. Someone stepped in.

It was a man. He has black hair and a simple black suit. Strange, his black hair reminded her of someone. Then she caught her face. He has high aristocrat nose –again, it reminded her of someone –and his eyes were red.

"Vampire!" She acknowledged the man in shock. She stepped back in aware as he approached her step by step.

"Stop right there!" She commanded him.

She didn't surprise to find a commanding tone in her voice. Somehow she felt like she was used with that way to command. Yet the man didn't stop. It made her angry and a little scared.

"Scared?" His voice sent a chill toward her.

She tried to keep her face normal, while her hearts beat like trashing fish. How dare this filthy vampire assuming that she was scared?

"Scared? I'm not scared! I'm never scared, for I am… " Wait, who was she?

Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't finish her sentence. The words were just on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't spit it out. WHO WAS SHE?

"Who? Who are you, little girl?" Mocked the vampire. He smiled wickedly at her looseness.

"Don't you dare to come nearer!" Her hand moved to her hip, as if she had something to defend herself attached there. As she found nothing, she gave up the idea and prepared herself for anything which was to come. She wished her glare could hurt him, for it was the last defense she had. But the creature laughed at her effort. It wasn't an amused laughed. It was wicked and mocking.

"Silly little creature."

"Shut up! Tell me, what do you want?" Again, she talked with that kind of commanding tone.

He stared at her for a moment, enjoying her deathly glare.

"Can you tell me who you are?" He asked her. She didn't answer. He smiled again.

"You are Integra. You used to be a vampire hunter but you've fallen. And now, you're my prisoner." With that he left. Integra couldn't understand why, but she caught uneasiness from the way he left her.

Integra hated her condition. She tried and tried to catch her lost memory, but she couldn't find anything. It tortured her. She didn't understand anything, yet she knew that she had something important to do. But what was that? And this shadow of a man. Sometime she caught a flash or so inside her mind. It was a man, she was sure. He was covered in red. And judging from his eyes, he was a vampire, just like the vampire who had claimed her as his prisoner.

After the man left her, Integra decided to carefully look around her bedroom. Well… It was her prison actually. At one side of the wall were a line of huge windows. They were covered by heavy red maroon curtain. Full of hope, she opened it just to find that someone had blocked it with metal. It was blocked completely and didn't even let a drop of sun ray through. She noticed that the windows had no glasses on them. Silly, there's no way she would want to commit suicide.

The side across the wall with the windows had nothing at all but a single wooden door. It looked so heavy, and after several try, she decided it was impossible for her to break it. At the other side of the room were two simple wooden doors. She opened one which was a closet. The other one was a bathroom. Again, she chuckled in disbelief as she found that someone had moved the mirror in hurry. She wasn't an idiot. She would keep fighting till the very end.

She couldn't tell whether it was evening or morning, but her body told her it was evening, when the man came to her bedroom. He had a tray with him. On it was a cup.

"You're an English woman. You drink tea." He said and put the tea on the nightstand. Integra just sat down on the edge of the bed. She didn't say anything but watched the man's face carefully. What did he want from her? Wasn't it far simpler to just kill her?

"Who are you?" She finally asked him. It didn't sound like a question. It sounded more like an order.

"Drink your tea, and I'll tell who I am." He said pointed to her tea.

After several minutes glaring at him without any result, she took the tea and sipped it. It made her felt better, and she drank the delicious tea in one gulp. He smiled slightly when he saw this. Then she was going to brush her lips. Quickly he handed out a dark handkerchief and stepped forward, not intending to hand it to Integra and let her do it by her self. Instead, he brought it to her lips. She jerked –of course –but he's a vampire and obviously quicker. After that he stepped back and put the handkerchief back in one of his pockets.

"I can take care of my self." She said angrily.

"Sure. That's why you are here." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Now tell me who you are." She demanded.

He took the cup on the tray and walked casually to the door and answered,

"My name is Dominic." Again, he left.

**A/N: There we start. I've finished the storyline for this fict, so I'm going to up-date it constantly. Feel free to review or flame or whatever you want to do. And please do remind me if I forget to update it. ^_^**

**Oh yeah, sorry about the grammar, I'm Indonesian. **


	2. Who's Alucard?

**He's Gone and She's Lost**

**Chapter II**

**Who's Alucard?**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, so everybody should know what does that mean. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

That day Integra had a strange dream. She saw this guy stepped around her no matter how hard she pushed him away. He was clothed in red, and it seemed he wore a ridiculous red hat. Was that a hat by the way? She wasn't sure about that. But she was sure that guy had a red cravat on his neck. Red. He was full of red. Yes, Red. Even his eyes were red. He's a vampire.

She opened her eyes and panted hard. _Who's that guy? _She asked herself. He was always there, in her dreams. She had been three days in that mansion with that guy Dominic, and she had gotten that strange dream for three times. What did that mean?

Integra rubbed her temple slowly, hoping that it would make her mind clearer. She looked around, but she failed to get any inspiration about what to do next. She decided it was the time to wake up. She moved her feet and touched the carpet. She didn't know what country it was. But the mansion must be in a warm area, since she could walk around her bedroom with bare feet and a thin white nightgown.

Dominic the vampire who took care of her slept at the day had told her that he would bring her stuffs she needed in the night.

"I'll let you go around the mansion in the night, when I can watch over you. In the day you'll be locked in your bedroom. Use your time to rest, Integra. You humans are pathetic creatures who need to keep your body fit or else you can die easily." He had told her. She hated the way he said it, but she gave no response save for a smug smirk on her face. Since then he brought her tea and other necessities twice a day; evening and dawn.

Already chose to start her day –night, Integra walked casually to the bathroom and cleaned her body. After that she left her nightgown in a basket in the bathroom. Naked, she crossed her bedroom to the cupboard. She took a fresh and simple white gown. Dominic had given her some old white gowns to use. From a drawer at the bottom of the cupboard he took out a white panty. It made no sense for Integra; what made a vampire loves white? Why didn't he choose red, just like a vampire in her dream? It's the color of blood. All vampires should love it. But she's a prisoner and a prisoner didn't choose the color for their clothes.

As she put her panty on, she heard a crack behind her. Someone was opening the door. She turned her head and saw Dominic staring at her with opened mouth. His pale skin grew paler and his hands trembled slightly. Before Integra noticed that she was almost naked, Dominic already got out and closed the door. Quickly, she put her dress on and called him in firm voice.

"I'm done. You may come in." A mere prisoner shouldn't talk like that, but Integra wasn't a normal prisoner to come up with.

Dominic stepped in half peering, afraid that he might see something he shouldn't see. He brought her a cup of tea as usual and there was a comb on the tray. Integra asked him to get her a comb the day before. Her waist-length hair had been a mess without being brushed.

He put the tray on the nightstand as usual, and without hesitation Integra took the tea and sipped it. Dominic watched her silently. It was the agreement; he would be there watching her until she finish the tea. She didn't really mind the agreement, since she liked the tea and she always drank it until the last drop. When the cup was empty, she put it on the tray and started to brush her hair. She made a confuse look when Dominic didn't move to leave.

"You've behaved very well, Integra. If you keep behave so, I will let you to get out of your bedroom. But you have to understand this; you're not allowed to get out of this mansion. Later, if you still behave nice, I can let you out to play at the garden." He said, trying hard to put his gaze on her face instead of her breasts.

She just chuckled,

"I don't think I will let my self locked here like an obedient pet or anything like that. Once I have the chance, I will get my self out of this place and find out about my past. I know, you somehow know about my past. It's still a mystery for me why you don't tell me about it."

"Your past was a hell. You'd better forget that. Live here, Integra. Forget your lost memories, they're awful." He said with bitterness.

"I'm aware of that. But I won't let any awfulness stop my way from finding my true life; the true me. I am going to be a woman I used to be, and no one –even a vampire –can change that." She said coldly. In her mind she had a flash of the vampire in red. His bright red eyes made her dark mind became brighter.

Dominic let out a familiar smirk and get out of the room, leaving Integra still brushing her platinum hair. As he closed the door Integra swore she heard him chuckled. Since the first time she met Dominic, she knew that everything he had was a mask. He covered it well, but Integra could feel it, that he was hiding something from her. He knew her past, and for sure, he knew this vampire in red.

_Who's that vampire?_ She asked herself countless time. She closed her eyes and tried to collect anything she could from her lost memory. Did she have family? No. She had no family. Did she have a home? Yes, somewhere, but she couldn't tell where. Dominic told her that she was a vampire slayer. Maybe that was what made her felt that she had an important role for her… people? Is that? She thought she might be some sort of a leader. Was she a leader? She didn't know. But the authority of her voice and her high pride could be proofs of that.

Yes, that might be right. She was a vampire slayer, and many vampires hated her, so they locked her here and Dominic was the guard. But why didn't they just kill her. That's far easier to deal with than to keep her alive. Oh damn, those questions made her head hurt. Just when she was about to rub her temple, Dominic stepped in.

"Would you like to look around this mansion?" He asked her.

"I'd like to. Would you let me do that by myself?"

"At first, no. But if you prove that you won't do anything 'bad', another time you can get your freedom to go around this place." Again, Integra could feel that Dominic was holding himself in composure.

So he showed her the countless rooms inside the mansion. The rooms, unlike her bedroom, were covered with dust. The furniture was grand and antiques, and in some room they're covered by white fabric. It seemed that the house was a noble's and had been abandoned for quite a time. Then, Dominic led her to a room. The room was filled with bookshelves. This time, this room was free from dust, but she could smell the remains of them which alerted her that someone had cleaned it just a day before.

"Here's the library." He said as he moved to the window and pulled aside the curtain. Integra could see the black sky with some tiny stars. The moon was full and big and shone the library so bright. The moonlight made the shadow of the window's frame decorated the floor; changed it into mysterious shapes.

"It surprised me that a vampire can care this much for knowledge." She said when she glanced to the books. They're old, but from the cover Integra could tell that not all of them were in English. Some were in Germany and the others looked like in Latin. Dominic caught her gaze and handed her a book in Latin.

"You are to live in here. I could teach you these languages." He offered.

"Such a nice guard you are, Dominic. Why don't you let me go out to town and find a good Latin teacher? How's that sounded like?" She taunted him. Her voice wasn't in firm tone; this one was a seductive one. Dominic stepped back suddenly.

She wasn't aware how beautiful she was. She wore only a thin white gown and wore no bra. The moonlight turned her platinum long platinum hair into an enchanting mist. Her body would make her mistaken as a goddess. And then she was challenging him with the moon behind her, and that goddess-like appearance. She didn't see the problem; Dominic wasn't blind, and he's a male.

Dominic swallowed hard. He had tried to turn his gaze to somewhere else and failed.

"Why? Lost your tongue? Let me help you find it, dear Dominic. Hand me the key, will you?" She asked with her hand toward him. Pure seductive. That's her plan. She had seen his reaction when he brought her the tea that evening. Dominic wanted her. If he was a weak vampire, Integra could make her plan a success. That's her mistake; Dominic wasn't that weak.

Integra couldn't see it clearly; he's too fast. All she knew was she's already on his arms and her back had landed on the floor. Then, one of his hands locked her arms high on her head. She was going to voice her protest when his lips brushed hers; blocking any way for her voice from escaping her mouth. Dominic's pace wasn't rough, but it's wrong. No vampire might lay their dirty hands on her!

All the while his other hand cupped her cheek while his tongue made its way into her damp mouth. His mouth was cold, just like his hand which slowly moved lower to her breasts. She struggled to free herself, yet he was unmoved. She trashed harder, but got no result. Now his hand was already on between her thighs. She became panic and trashed again, but still it seemed nothing could separate him for her. She tried not to be scared. She shouldn't be scared. She wasn't scared of Dominic, she was scared of herself. She wanted this! She remembered the vampire in her dream. That vampire in red. Yes, she wanted this from that vampire in red. She was a vampire slayer, but she had wanted that vampire in red to do these dirty things to her. No! It couldn't be!

She struggled desperately and at last she could set her mouth free. She yelled for help, from the one she knew would save her no matter what; the vampire in red.

"ALUCARD!"

It wasn't a plea. It wasn't heard like a begging. It was a command; an order. Just like a princess who was summoning her trusted knight.

Dominic let her go in an instant as he heard this. Integra saw his face turned white. He's afraid of Alucard! Quickly, she pulled the edge of her skirt to cover her thighs.

"Do you –do you remember _him_ –Alucard?" He asked her stammered. Clearly, he knew about Alucard. Integra let out all the questions she had asked herself all those times.

"Who is this Alucard? You know him! Tell me, who he is!"

"I can't."

"He's a vampire! I know he's a vampire."

"Yes, he is."

"But I am a vampire slayer!" This surprised her.

"You are."

"Why would I dwell on a vampire then?" This one was more a question for her than for Dominic, so he made no response.

"I owe you an apologize, Integra." Dominic said in neutral face, but his shame creeping out from his words.

"You are a vampire. You are a monster." She said with venom in each word.

"Yes I am."

"Then, I suppose I should expect those dirty behaviors from a dirty creature."

"You should. Enjoy the library." He said and left, didn't dare to make eye contact with her; afraid that he would loose his control again.

When Integra was alone, she stared at the moon, longed for something. Or someone.

"He loves the moon." She said to herself.

So his name's Alucard. He wasn't her family. She's sure about that; she had no family. Was he her lover? But he's a vampire. Was he her relative? No relative of hers was a vampire. Was he her subordinate? Again, there's no way she would employ a vampire. She loathed them. They're monsters. So, what about this ALucard? Why did she long for him?

That night she found a book in Germany. She didn't know why, but she could read Germany. It told a story of a captive princess. A knight killed the monster who had locked her in his castle. After cleaned his sword off of the monster's blood, the knight presented himself in front of the princess. They fell in love at the first sight. After that, they lived happily ever after.

Danach lebte die Prinzessin und ihr Ritter glücklich.

After that, the princess and her knight lived happily ever after.

Did Integra envy them? Would her knight save her? Where's her knight? Where's her Alucard. _Her_ Alucard? So Alucard was hers!

Later in her slumber she got that dream again. This time she already knew his name and she called him. She tried to asked him who he was. But it was just a dream. Dream didn't mix with reality, and it didn't help to dwell on it. But one thing scared her. It seemed like she had a special feeling for this vampire. Something inside her head warned her how disgraceful of her to think about a vampire that way. But her soul longed for this Alucard.

**A/N: Something happen with my microsoft word. It doesn't check my grammar... By the way, thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it so much. I need reviews, to tell me what to do with the story.**

** About the Germany part, I just deal with it by the help of Google translate, and if something's wrong, blame it on google translate.**


	3. Hunting

**Nightmare**

**Chapter III**

**Hunting**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, so everybody should know what does that mean. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

_I see his face clearer this time. He has high nose. Just like Dominic, this Alucard has aristocrat's face. Suddenly he steps away. I reach for him, but a dark mist falls upon us, covers him from my sight. I call him to stop. I order him to stop. He does. Grinning like winner, I let my hand reach for him._

"Alucard?" Integra asked firmly only to find that she had raised her hand to grasp the air. It was just a dream. She smiled slightly, took pity of her self.

"Who are you, Alucard?" She asked the empty room; half hoping that someone will answer her. But she knew there wouldn't be any answer. But she knew it; he's her strength. He had something extraordinary. Once he's here, I will be free and I'll get everything I've once lost. She thought happily.

She got off from her bed. It made her back ached for lay down all the time. She heard something from outside her bedroom. It's time for Dominic to come with her tea. Her ears did not let her down. Dominic opened the door after several 'click' sounds of the key.

"Your tea." He said and put the tray on the nightstand.

"Dominic, I hate this gown. Give me pant, for god sake! About what happen last time, it will help me and you as well. I don't need to be decorated as a woman. I'm a prisoner, remember?" She said while her hand reached for the tea.

"I will give you pants to wear. But you're going to wear it only in hunting, else, you will have to wear gown. A female prisoner with pant can escape easily, especially when I'm dealing with a Hell –" He turned silent so sudden. But Integra didn't pay any attention for his lost words.

"What hunting?" She asked sternly, the cup had stopped midway to her awaiting mouth.

"As what I've told you, you're a vampire slayer, Integra. You will be here for a long time, so I suggest you to enjoy your self."

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see what this 'hunting' possibly has to entertain me. I'm not a monster who loves to kill others –I believe that's what you mean about 'hunting'."

"No, you're not, my… lady."

Integra pursed her lips when she heard this. It was an insult for her. How dare this filthy vampire called her a lady, as if to show her place as a prisoner wasn't enough that he also showed her the inevitable fact about her gender. Again, it's strange for her, that a rage because of him mentioning her gender was caused by a feeling of her old self; a woman she had been before she lost her memory.

" I assure you, Integra, that you will be entertained by the scene where I destroy your enemies."

"Will you tell me, what makes you have concern for my well being? Shouldn't you feel happy that me, the slayer of your kind, stuck in her prison?"

He smiled, not a pleasant smile.

"I have special purpose to keep you here, and I have my own plan. Lets just say that lock you here all the time and leave you wither as the time goes on won't fulfill my plan."

Integra smiled understandingly at this. An idea struck her mind. How if this Dominic really want to get revenge on someone who knows her? How if that someone _loves_ her? What a delicious dish, revenge is; to have the person you love the most having a very good times with the one you hate the most. With that thought lingering on her mind, she drank her tea off the cup at once. She imagined how delicious it would be to serve Dominic her revenge. Dominic then took it on the tray and began to leave. Before he left, he said this to Integra,

"And my lady, you should know, that a fresh rose is far more lovely then a wilted one. And to have the rose stays fresh, I will do anything."

That night Dominic brought her a knee length pant and a musket. He also gave her a pistol and the holster.

"Right after the hunt over, I'll take these from you." He told her, avoiding her eyes, as if he was committing a sin by doing so. She was so very happy to have something useful to defend her self, and the idea of having to let them go made her unhappy. But if she was to having a prisoner, she would never let the prisoner holding even a simple dagger.

"And now I'm wondering what would I do with these things? They made me look like a barbarian woman, thirsty for blood."

"Don't you? You should know better, Integra." Suddenly Dominic moved closer to her, with his vampiric sharp claws ready to rip anything around. Automatically, Integra swing the musket to stop his claw from ripping apart her throat. The firmness of her grip on the metal handle surprised her. Where did she learn to hold it? How did she know how to move it?

Dominic only smirk at her silence and withdrew his clawed hand.

"See? You're a knight. A lovely one."

Dominic put a blind folding on her and tied her wrists together when they were about to get out from the mansion. He had told her he had to do that so Integra wouldn't know the way and wouldn't be able to escape. He held her by her waist to lead the way, but Integra pushed him away.

"Hand me your jacket's sleeve, I'll hold it. That way I can follow you without being roamed with your filthy hands." She said coldly.

Dominic chuckled and did so. She couldn't relax with her eyes blind folded, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't show her uneasiness. She had to look strong. So, she acted casually when Dominic led the way. The way they walked through was rough and half-covered with mud. She cursed under her breath every time one of her leg got into the mud or when a rock made her stumbled. She hated it every time she stumbled forward. Dominic knew, but he didn't make any attempt to stop this and let her bumped his back every time she fell.

Damn bastard! She thought, and when suddenly she stumbled forward, she brought herself to fell backward instead. She chose mud and hurt rather than bumping on his cold back. She prepared herself for crushing the earth, but she felt Dominic rushed toward her and suddenly his hands were already on her back. She tilted her head even though she still couldn't see him no matter how high she tilted her head. Her lips turned so narrow in expectation of his scolds. She didn't mind to say thanks or anything, it was because that blind folding he had put on her that made her that way.

After several seconds, Integra became warned, because Dominic had not let her stand up. She didn't hear he said anything too. Whoever this Dominic was, he had something to her. That's bad. He could do something bad to her. He could violate her. She was –anyway –just a prisoner.

"Shouldn't we moving?" She asked him, annoyed by the silence. She felt his hands pushed her up, and they continued the way. She felt Dominic's hand led her to sit on a car seat. She heard him turn the car on and started to drive it. Judged by the time they spent to reach town, the mansion was far away in the suburban. She knew that they were in a town for she heard car's bell and vehicle's noises. After several minutes, the noises faded, and her surroundings became more silent. Suddenly he stopped the car and he opened her blind folding and her tied wrists.

Integra looked around and found out that they are in front of an abandoned apartment. The apartment was surrounded by similar buildings, so Integra couldn't tell whether they're near town or near traffic road. It will be troublesome if she runs away without knowing exactly where she is. Thank God she could still see in the night without her glasses. Suddenly, Dominic's voice brought her back from her plan to escape.

"Prepare your self, I will show you how to do this first."

Integra opened her eyes wide in surprise as she saw Dominic moved in surprising speed and rushed into the apartment. Integra followed him too, aware that she would be in danger once she was separated from Dominic.

Suddenly she heard a scream. It wasn't a normal voice, it more heard like an animal's. She followed the source of the voice and found Dominic. Around him was a pile of dust.

"Is that one the only one here?" She asked, and surprised by the tone. The tone showed a disappointment. Dominic just chuckled and pointed to her back. She turned around and found a woman rushed to her, there's blood at the front of her body.

"Verdammt! Sie töten Gustav! Ich werde dich töten!" The vampire screamed.

With such a speed, the vampire raised her hand; there's a gun in her grip. At first Integra was shocked. She didn't know what to do.

Bang!

_You're terrible, Master._

Bang!

_I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion, vampire._

Bang!

_The choice is always yours._

Integra moved aside, and the bullets of the gun sank deep on the wall where she was standing before. Integra raised her pistol and aimed it to the vampire so quick. They were standing so close that Integra could smell the blood on the vampire's clothes. The smell made her angry. How dare this filthy vampire drinks blood from her kind? Instead of shot the vampire in the head, she raised her musket and stabbed the vampire's heart. It happened so quick. The next thing she remembered, she was already in the center of ash' piles.

Dominic chuckled from behind her and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful, just wonderful, Integra." Integra heard him. She didn't feel insulted by his comment; she had a plan.

"You said it would entertain me. It doesn't. I could sense another vampire around here. Let me watch you destroy it, and it will be a wonderful night for both of us." Dominic grinned widely and left her to fetch the last vampire in the building. Some seconds later, she heard a scream from the distance; Dominic had found the poor vampire. Instead of following him, Integra turned around and ran. She got out from the building and found the car, but there's no key in it. So she ran out through the broken gate and she kept running between the abandoned buildings.

She ran as fast as she could. She gripped her pistol tighter when she heard Dominic growled in anger from the distance. She raised her speed and ran through the alleys. From the color of the sky she could tell that it was almost dawn. For a vampire like Dominic, sun ray wouldn't kill him, but it would slow him down. Just a few minutes, Integra. She said to herself, cheered for her near freedom.

She was surprised at her speed, how a human could ran so fast under the pressure. It made her confident and ran faster. She had to get to England and fix her organization. What would the queen say about her missing? Where's Ceras? Where's Walter? Where's Sir Island? Why didn't they looking for her? And above all, where's that stupid vampire Alucard?

Yes, she remembered her past. That time when the vampire was going to shoot her, memories flooded into her mind. She remembered now.

But then a shadow caught her on her waist, and then her wrists and ankles. The black shadow was solid against her skin, and it also pulled away her pistol. There, right before her was the source of the shadow; Dominic. He wasn't pleased. In fact, he was furious. Integra glanced at the sky and her hope quickly vanished as she realized the dawn had not come.

Dominic didn't say anything and once again covered her eyes with a length of cloth and tied her wrists. Roughly, he pushed Integra into the car and drove away. At the mansion he practically dragged Integra to her bedroom and threw her on the bed. He didn't stay anything and stormed to the door to leave.

"I remember now." She said suddenly. She still had the blind folding on, and she couldn't see Dominic, but she knew that he had stopped.

"So it's all for your pathetic revenge, Radu?"

**A/N: Okay folks, can you guess now what actually happened? Yeah, the setting is Germany. I don't know why Germany, but there won't be any Millenium thing here in my fanfict. I don't speak Germany, so I have Google translate to help me, so I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammar errors. I will be very helped if someone wants to help me correct the grammar errors (whether in the Germany part or the English part).**

**Thanks for the review; A Nonny Mous, You Know Who, blue bear, Inzynieriks. We meet again, Blue Bear, I'm glad to find that you commented on this fict too. For you all, it's good to know that there are people that enjoy my writing. Please help me to improve the story by giving comment. And thanks to put me into your favorite stories list.**

**Kalo ada pembaca yang bisa bahasa Indonesia, kira-kira, perlukah Valent post cerita ini dalam Bahasa Indonesia?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare**

**Chapter IV**

**Calls**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, so everybody should know what does that mean. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

Dominic just chuckled, amused by her accuse.

"What makes you say so, my lady?"

"Don't play dumb, Dominic. You are strong, nearly as strong as my servant. You look like him. And the only one who hates him to the core is you, Radu!" She said, glad that she still had a blind folding over her eyes, so Dominic wouldn't see anything happen in her. It's hurt that Alucard hadn't come for her.

"Give me one solid proof, and you can call me Radu." He said as he came near to Integra. He opened her blind folding slowly, and savored ever touch he could steal from her face. Then he saw her through her eyes. Integra stared at him deeply, praying to God in her mind so Dominic wouldn't see her shamble heart inside.

"Untie my wrists." She ordered him and raised her hands. Dominic did so, and after collected all weapons he had given her, he left.

_Alucard? Can you hear me? _

Nothing happen. Nothing could be heard.

_Alucard, are you okay?_

Stupid question, Integra. You always know that he's always all right. She told her self.

_Alucard, come to me at once! It's an order!_

Still the same, no response.

_Alucard! Servant! O lost Count! Answer me!_

Still… No response.

She tried to call him through her mind connection all day long, when she should sleep. It made her head ached. But she didn't care. After the dusk came, she became tired and stopped. Then, Dominic came for the tea.

He put the tea on the nightstand. She kept stood motionless as he waited her for empty the cup.

"You haven't slept since last night." He said. It wasn't a question.

"That's none of your business. My well being is not your concern! Stop acting as if you care."

"It's not an act."

"Oh, so please tell me what excuse do you have to care about me." She asked half mocked.

"You should know, Integra." There's something strange with the way he said her name. He said it as if he scared that something would happen once he said it loudly. But Integra wasn't impressed. Choked between chuckles and laughter, she accused him more.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Dominic, falling to your enemy. Don't you think it's a pathetic thing? You should kn –Where's Alucard?" She snapped. Her barrier was broken. She couldn't keep it. Her soul cried for that damn vampire.

" He's gone.' He said calmly.

"You're a terrible liar, Dominic. Where is he?"

"Even though I tell you, it won't do any good."

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone." He said flatly.

"There's no way. He's loyal to me to his bones."

"He's a monster. Monsters aren't that loyal to anyone."

"Yes, he is a monster. But he is _my _monster."

"You asked me, and I have answered you. Now drink your tea."

"No. You may stand there as long as you wish, but I won't drink the tea until you tell me the truth."

"Don't make me loose my temper. Drink the damn tea!"

"No! I am Integra Wingate Hellsing! I would die before allowing a vampire to order me!"

It sent a shiver to her body. It reminded her to the very first meet she had with Alucard. And then there's Dominic. He laughed so loud when he heard this. Really, he did laugh very loud, as if what she had said was a personal joke for him. Crimson tears fell down from his eyes as he continued laughing. After several minutes, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"How the Fate loves to repeat things." He said. Integra didn't say anything. She wasn't amused with anything this Dominic said.

"Drink your tea. If you really hate to obey a vampire, you'll be forced by one."

"You may try. So shall I."

Dominic moved to the side of her bed and grabbed the cup in one hand and his other hand raised her by her chin to his face level.

"Drink, little girl."

"No."

He pinned her on the bed and locked her legs with his. Of course she struggled, but soon after that some dark tendril materialized and locked her arms. With one free hand, forcefully he cupped Integra's chin upward. Sternly, he poured the content of the cup inside her opened mouth. She spitted it out, and half of Dominic's face was wet by the liquid.

He smiled. Exactly, he grinned. It wasn't a nice grin. He let loose her chin and instead of forced her to drink it again, he sipped the tea by himself. Integra had a confused look on her face. But that's just for a moment, before Dominic crushed his lips to hers. His tongue pushed the tea into her mouth. She could hear his scorn echoed in her mind.

_Drink it, stupid woman!_

"Mmph..!"

_Open your mouth!_

"Nggh… Mpphng..!"

Some of the liquid escaped their mouth and flowed to her neck. With his tongue he kept pushing, forced her to swallow the liquid. Integra wasn't a simple stubborn woman. Quickly, she swallowed and when she learned that his mouth was empty, she pushed him harder. This time, he let her go.

"I've drank the damn tea! Now leave me!" She yelled.

Dominic didn't seem listening to her. Instead, with his scarlet eyes, he scanned her neck, which was wet by tea. He came closer, illuminated by the taste of her delicate mouth.

"What do you want?" She asked in alarm.

He didn't say anything but came closer to her. She stepped back, and he stepped forward. It's not going to be good. She told her self.

As quick as an eagle catches its prey, Dominic caught her by her waist and kissed her neck numerously. She –of course –struggled, but once again the black solid shadows locked her movement. He bent down, and then sucked on her collar bone, ripping the upper part of her nightgown. He could not stop himself from tasting her beautiful tanned skin. It felt so nice against his cold skin. His hands caressed her breasts beneath the half-ripped nightgown, not affected with her weak struggle.

She tried to push him, but she failed. He was too strong for her. She remembered, what had happened to one of her soldiers; Enrique. This Enrique seemed like had a crush for her, for he always talked to her whenever she was in his sight. Once, he brought her a red rose on one Valentine day. Alucard found this out, and the very next morning, they found Enrique beaten up in the changing room. Enrique refused to tell anyone what had happened, and he left Hellsing two days after the incident. Since then, Integra refused to be involved in relation with any man, and her soldiers knew the reason well.

Back to the present, she looked at Dominic, who was sucking at her jaw with one of his hands cupping her right breast. She didn't feel disgusted, and she laughed. She laughed so hard that Dominic stop sucking on her skin and stopped his hands from tearing apart her knickers.

"Are you so happy for what I'm doing?" He asked seductively. Integra tried hard to stop laughing and answered him between her chuckles.

"You –what you've done –he won't be please –you'll be dead by the time he find out. Oh, it will be a sight when he tears apart your limbs."

"He?" He raised one of his brows involuntary, completely forgetting about what he was going to do with her body.

"Why, Alucard of course."

He was getting paler after he heard Alucard's name.

"He won't be back." He said and he let her go.

"He is loyal! He's my servant! He is mine! I own him!"

"Yea, and is he here to defend you?"

"I believe there must be a… difficulty which is having his attention for time." She felt a rush to defend her servant, to explain the reason behind his absence.

"You don't have to make excuse for him. I know exactly where he is now."

"Where is he?" She questioned him quickly.

Dominic smiled bitterly at her and answered,

"In Rumania, with that fledgling of him; the blondie draculina."

In her life, Integra had never had a broken heart. She had never had a boyfriend, and she had never fallen for a man. She loved only her pride as a Hellsing. She didn't have any pet, and she never had to share her parent's love with a sibling. Yet, after Dominic told her what had happened with Alucard she felt her heart like a death-silent grave; full of sorrow.

She felt her lung was like pressed, and stomach was suddenly hurt.

"No! You lie! He's loyal! He's loyal!" She dared Dominic to say anything more, but he didn't.

"He's loyal! HE IS LOYAL!"

"HE LOVES ME!"

Dominic lied! Alucard won't leave me! He's lying.

"He doesn't love you, Integra. He did love you, but he doesn't anymore." Dominic said lowly.

She felt her eyes were wet, it warned her that some tears were going to show the world how weak Integra Hellsing was without her used-to-be-loyal servant.

"Oh, you are going to cry, are you not?" Mocked Dominic.

She glared at him, forcing her tears not to drop. She concentrated now to be looked strong.

"Come on, little Hellsing, let me see your pathetic tears. Show it to me, show it to me. Show it to me! Show it to me! Show it! Show it! SHOW IT! SHOW I –"

She slapped him. He stopped yelling. She muted, so did he. They glared at each other. All night long, till she fell asleep at dawn, he stood as she did; gave her no time to mourn for her lost servant.

**A/N : Thanks for reviewing, folks! Please tell me if you find something wrong. I'm looking for an editor, so please contact me if you think you'd like to be one. Do you think Integra in this fict an OOC? Tell me what you think.**

**Yeah, Integra in this story isn't as icy as the Integra we know from the series. I create the fict based on after the ending of the series, but I take Integra's character from the manga, and Alucard's from the series, he's a little mature in the series. **

**O yea, I mistook the sword with the musket in the chapter before. A musket is a gun, isn't it? And a sword a sabre. No?**


	5. Filthy Creature

**Nightmare**

**Chapter V**

**Filthy Creature**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is in fanfiction, so everybody should know what does that mean. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

She shouted for Alucard every night. She cursed him too. A lot. The first night she even shouted openly by mouth, enjoying the sight the image of her startled servant. The next night she cursed him and insulted him. It made her throat hurt, but she insisted herself and kept going. After several nights she called him by her mind, and the next weeks she called him once a night.

She passed her days within the mansion in severe. Dominic had never touched her since that night, and she always drank her tea. Integra accused him as Radu now and then, but he just laughed and asked for evident. Sometime, when the moon was full, he allowed her to get out to the garden. Integra believed the garden had ever been a lovely place to see. She could see the remains of rose beds. There were fountains with marble rim and sundial. They're old and nearly broken. It wasn't a good sight. Sometimes she compared the mansion with Hellsing manor, and it made her wondered what was happening in London. Walter must be very worried, and the queen, what about the queen? Didn't she worry that one of her knights had gone?

Integra stopped thinking about London as soon as she found that it wouldn't do her any good. She started looking for a way out from the mansion. She had to do it in day, where Dominic slept somewhere in the mansion. She had found an old but strong linggis, and she would use it once she had the chance. She had thought to kill him. She was however the leader of the best vampire hunting organization, and it should be simple for her to kill a single vampire. But since she had tried to kill him and failed, she got rid that option. Yes, she had tried to kill him before she knew how strong he was in the last hunting with him.

She had broken a wooden drawer from her cupboard, and with that she made a stake. When Dominic stepped into her room to deliver her the tea, she stabbed him right on his heart. He stunned when he realized what she had done. After a moment, Integra thought that she had win, that he would turn into dust. But she was wrong, he's not that week.

"Is it all you have?" He asked her and the stake turned into ashes. Since that time, Integra never tried to kill him. Simply just because he was too powerful. He, however was the brother of Alucard, the strongest vampire ever.

Dominic taught her to read in Latin. She was a quick learner, but he never praised her openly. All he did was mocking her endlessly. He also insulted England in front of her very face.

"How dare you, vampire!" She stood madly, both hands were in fist.

"Let us be honest, Integra. England had occupied many countries and had caused misery on them."

"It was for the best! If it wasn't us, those countries would suffer more under another nation!"

"Sure, and that's why there's USA. They used to be Englishmen, Integra. They ran away from their own homeland. Don't tell me you don't have any idea why did they left."

She couldn't answer right away, instead, she just smiled. Her smile was always confident, out of emotion but smugness, as if it was saying 'be damned with everything! I'm right, and I will always be!'. Alucard praised her smile for times.

"It will make anyone who oppose you loose their faith. Isn't it what you want?" Alucard had told her.

Occasionally, Walter had also commented about her irregular smile.

"Sometimes I wonder, Sir, whether Alucard has influenced you in more than just a smile." But she kept using her smile.

"You're messing with me, vampire. Once my servant comes, your tongue will be the first to feel his bullets. It will be a sight to see that insolence tongue of you being ripped off your mouth."

Dominic didn't answer and avoided her eyes. Soon, he started the lesson. He wasn't a good tutor, but Integra was a good student and sometimes, her curiosity was just like a little girl. She would ask him endlessly, not only about the language, but also about the culture of the user. Integra hated this fact, but Dominic had many experiences all around Europe. He told her a lot of things in World War II. Her father once told her about his experience in that time, and that wasn't a good story for little girls, and he never told her anything more afterward.

"Can you tell me whatever happens in England since I left?" She asked him once from behind a book she was reading. She didn't turn her gaze from the page. She did that so he wouldn't notice how she was craving for news from her homeland.

"No. Even when England is in chaos, you won't be able to do anything, will you?"

She just humph-ed and turned the page. In her mind, she was preparing her plan.

That night the moon was full, so Dominic took Integra to the garden. Integra had tried to climb the wall around the mansion. But strange, she couldn't even touch the wall. Dominic must hat put something on the wall, so she couldn't climb it. It burnt her finger when she just touched it. The only thing she could touch was the back gate. But it was locked so tight with chain. There's no way she could break it bare handed. But this night she had a plan.

"I'm not such a sentimental girl who loves to walk in the garden under the moonlight, Dominic." She stated coldly.

"But it's worth a try, Miss Hellsing." He commented slyly.

"Really Dominic, what would you get by taking me here? It doesn't make sense."

"You may don't enjoy my companion, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy yours." He said and tilted his head to get better sight of the moon.

She didn't comment afterward. Smart vampire. She thought. She had tried to get any information from him, but slyly he could always turn down her every question. But not tonight.

"Well, it's a pity that in this kind of night we don't have a single bottle of wine to celebrate it." She said casually.

"My, Miss Hellsing. You are not known to your liking in alcohol." He commented.

"Who are you to tell me what I do like?" She stated coldly.

"You just don't know what I know." He said and turned to the mansion.

"Stay there, Miss. Hellsing, and I'll bring you something close to wine." He said and went into the mansion.

Quickly, Integra ran to the backyard. She had tied the screwdriver to her tight with a length of cloth. With the screwdriver, she tried to open the lock. Unfortunately, the keyhole was too small for it. She muttered a curse that she would prefer Walter not to hear. Her precious seconds passed, but she hadn't success to break the lock. Frustrated, she pulled the chain in anger and broke it.

Even though she was in hurry, she shot a confused glance to the broken chain as she was running away.

She kept running through the stones-covered path. There were wild bushes in between the rocks, but she kept running. She glanced to the sky and happily noticed that it was almost dawn. The Morning Star blinked to her as if cheering for her. She had a big confidential smirk on her face as the first sun ray shone through the dawn's clouds.

Suddenly something snapped her.

He finds out! She cried in her mind and raised her speed.

No! I have been this far! Not again! She begged herself. She glanced again to the horizon, and she gained more hope as she saw the sun had set.

How long it had been since the last time sun rays touched her skin? Instinctively, she raised her hand to feel drops of sunrays between the trees.

The sunray burned her skin.

She withdrew her hand quickly and realized that her hand wasn't the only part of her skin which was exposed to the sun. She screamed in pain and swung her hands to cover her burned face. The pain blinded her and she dropped on her knee after she bumped into a tree. She could smell the burning odor of her skin, and it made her almost vomit.

"Damn it, Integra! Why must you go?" She heard a man's voice near her, and suddenly a cloak covered her. She felt a pair of arms held her and brought her into random black shades.

When the cloak was pulled from her, she was already in her room. Someone had put her on her bed. Silently she cried. It wasn't the fact that she was crying which made it terrible for her; it was the color of her tears. It was red.

Beside her was Dominic. She didn't understand what had happened, or she didn't want to understand. No one talked.

"They weren't tea, were they?" She said softly after a long silence. It finally made sense.

"No mirror. No sunray. No silver." That's right. The absence of those things wasn't for Dominic's safety, but for hers.

"I can't touch the yard's wall. You wouldn't let me cry. I broke the chain. I don't eat." She let out a dread sob and covered her eyes with her right hand. When she saw her blood-stained fingers, she muttered bitterly,

"Scarlet tears."

"You look prettier in red."

"I'm a filthy creature, Dominic. I'm a vampire." And she spent the rest of the day crying in anger. She cursed and broke things, to mourn over her lost humanity, over her failure to the Hellsing family, over her weakness, and over everything she had lost. Especially for her lost admirer.

Didn't her pet vampire love only a mortal?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reader and reviewers. Thanks, Alpha234, I'll change it as soon as I can. I'm glad that someone actually care to read my story and review... I'll be gladder if you would like to give me correction for errors in the next chapters, hehehe...**


	6. Memory

**Nightmare**

**Chapter IV**

**Memory**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, so everybody should know what does that mean. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

"Integra, you need the blood." Dominic said for the fifth time. Integra didn't say anything for this; she kept standing on the window, enjoying the blinding effect of the sun ray.

"You are nothing, Dominic. Or Radu. Or whatever I like you to be." She stated coldly and shoved the tea away; throwing it across the room. Dominic sighed as he saw the cup broke into pieces, although it's obvious he's amused.

"Prisoner doesn't act like this."

"But I'm not a prisoner. I am Integra Wingate Hellsing. No matter what I am, I will always be the heir of Hellsing. The last one."

"Prisoner doesn't have freedom. You don't have freedom."

"Say whatever you must. No vampire orders me. It's always me who orders around." Integra felt a sting in her dead heart as she remembered the last vampire she used to order. Was it Alucard who had bit

"If you may order me will you drink the blood?"

At last, she turned her head and gave him her full attention. Integra gazed him in confuse.

"Will you stay living your undead life if you have a vampire to do your every order?"

"What in the world are you-"

"If you want me to be your guard, I will be. If you want me to be your lapdog, I will be. If you want me to be your faithful and humble servant, I will be. Just don't die to order me." Dominic said calmly despite the confuse look on her face.

"You sound as if you want to replace the vacant as my vampire servant."

"Your last servant was a failure. Let me be your new one, and I'll make sure nothing like this will happen in the future."

She laughed in a sudden, and it snapped Dominic.

"You'll never know what it means to be my servant. You should see the faithfulness of my ser –former servant."

"If he's that faithful, would you be kind and explain to me why he abandoned you so?"

She bit her lower lip deeply in rage; knowing full that Dominic was right. She didn't stop biting it even until it shedding blood. She also gripped her fist so tightly. Having so little experience in controlling her power, her vampiric nail cut her palm, and blood flowed down.

Dominic quickly took her fist and, with an obvious concern on his face, wiped the red spec with his slender fingers and tucked it into his awaiting mouth. When he turned his gaze to her bloody lip, she glared to him coldly. He grinned and stepped back.

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistake, you do too. He's a terrible servant, and that's not your fault."

"Don't you dare to pity me!" She ordered him coldly. In fact Integra couldn't accept anyone insults her former servant. He blinked once and grinned happily.

"Just order me, and I'll follow your order, my… Lady."

"You'd better be." And she turned back to stare into the sun.

"And my lady, you'd better drink you blood."

Dominic told her all she wanted to hear. He found Integra in Hellsing alone when he was searching for Alucard. Thinking of a perfect revenge, he took Integra. In further searching, Dominic found out that Alucard had destroyed Hellsing and killed almost all the soldiers and Walter, the faithful butler.

"From the remains of the body, I could tell that he was the best fighter against him. Strange, there were sharp strings all around his torn body ." He said, and Integra was sure it was Walter.

"I couldn't find his female servant. I think he brought her with him." Since that, Integra never asked anything more.

In her life, there was one thing she tried so hard to bear; her family's honor. She did everything it takes to keep Hellsing's name high and honored. She fought. She suffered. She prayed. She stood up proud. She killed. She swallowed her own tears. She crushed her heart.

And now they all were gone.

Walter, who had taken care of her since her childhood. He's the second father for her. He's gone too. Ceras, the cute little police girl who always cheered her up. She's gone. Alucard, the one she… He's gone.

"You remind me to him a lot, Dominic." She told him that night. It was full moon, and as always, Dominic took her out to the abandoned garden. Integra was leaning against the old fountain; gazing up to the pale bright moon. She remembered Alucard. He used to say that Integra's hair had the same color as the moon light.

Dominic didn't need to ask her who she was talking about. He looked at her in serene and approached her.

"Do I?"He knelt before Integra so his face was below her face level. She fixed her gaze to the crimson points that were his eyes.

"Yes. You love to be near me. Why is that, Dominic?" She asked without any hint of curiosity as if she just asked him in a whim. Her hand moved to caress his cheek.

"Would you believe if I say the truth? Shouldn't you already know what I feel toward you?" Dominic said this as he started closing his eyes so he might adsorb her touch more. She just chuckled as she heard this.

"Now now, you even heard like him. Are you brothers that fool?"

"We simply couldn't hold our heart not to fall for a perfect lady."

"You even yearn for my touch. I know you try to control your self whenever you are in my presence. Just like what he would do should he was in your place. Do you admire me, Dominic?"

"I do, Integra. As long as you allow me to be near you, I'll do anything for you." He said with his eyes shut and both hands gripped the withering grass below. It wasn't clear whether Integra's eyes gleamed in delight or in wickedness.

"You sound as if you would do what I want you to do." She said as she raised her brow.

"Yes, milady. Just order me. Do you want your enemies' heads on your feet? Do you want the whole world beg for your forgiveness? Just order me and be my beloved master, and I'll give them all for you." When he said this, Integra dare to swear that she heard a low groan from him.

"Such a flirtatious words. I don't want your words, vampire."

"Anything, anything my lady –just order your vampire, and this servant of yours will do your every order."

"Promise me?"

"Yes. With one condition, my lady, that you have to stay alive in your undead life."

"Good boy. Such a good boy. I love good boys, do I not?" And Integra stroke his neck lightly with the tip of her fingers. Just like a little girl would do to her favorite cat.

"Yes, I'm a good boy. Love me, mistress, love me." He purred and leaned forward to fully feel her presence. He completely unaware of his lady's wicked smile which was delicately blooming on her beauty face.

"There there, love. Surely you would take me back to England." She asked with a voice as sweet as honey. Integra never begged anyone in this whole world. She remembered one time, though, at 9 years old, she begged Walter to let her eat some bars of chocolate. He refused, and Integra never begged anymore.

And there was one time where she was drunk. Some freaks had come and destroy half of her mansion and killed almost all of his men. It was Valentine brother's attack. Gore was everywhere. She drank all night long and smoked almost all her cigar, didn't even mind when Walter knocked the door hard. Near the dawn she walked toward the balcony on the third floor. Under the alcohol effect, she didn't fully understand what she was doing. She climbed onto the railing and started to jump.

A pair of hands caught her from behind and Alucard dragged her along the way to her bedroom. She yelled and swore and cursed all along the way. Maids and servants and other households just peeked from every corner. She remembered Ceras cried silently as Alucard threw her onto her bed. A moment later someone splashed her with a lot of water and an empty bucket was tossed aside. Waters spread from her long hair to her bed and everything was wet and cold.

"Cool your self, Master. Alcohol makes you fool." He said coldly. Later, Ceras brought her a towel and Walter prepared her a warm pajamas. Half unconscious, she begged them to just kill her. No one say anything about it the next days, but Alucard didn't come to her for the next week, and she didn't call him either.

And, just like the other begging she had done, she didn't make it. Dominic opened his eyes and looked her deeply.

"You're playing Salome." He stated emotionless.

"As long as mine has the same ending as hers, yes I am." She answered slyly.

He stood and walked away. Integra could barely hear his 'no' when he said it.

"You will definitely leave me once you stepped into that Hellsing manor."

"Prepare your self. I'll take you to a mission tonight." He said when he gave her blood in the cup.

"What for? Don't you dare to think that I'll be happy when I can kill a vampire! I don't love killing vampire. We're not in England. I'm not protecting England. And I'm not damn happy about that."

Dominic laughed out loud and between his laughter, he managed to tell her his opinion.

"No, my lady. Killing freaks is in your blood. You're a Hellsing after all."

He took her exactly in the way the last time he took her hunting; bounded and blinded.

4 vampires and some ghouls. Dominic had given her a sabre. God only knew where he found it. Integra didn't follow him when he maniacally slaughtered every vampire on sight. But then, the numbers of the ghouls was amazing, and it didn't please her.

"Cursed hell creatures!" She hissed furiously as she cut the head of a teen girl ghoul. Human is a creature Lord God loves. How dare them vampires killed them and turned them into their servants? She moved forward and found a vampire was about to shoot her.

Then it came unpredictably. A bullet was shot into her shoulder. The sting blinded her and she dropped on her knee. She could hear Dominic roared in anger and whoever the shooter had to pay for that.

"Damn it Integra! It is silver and has holy water in it." He yelled furiously as he checked her wound. Dominic forcefully made her sit down and ripped her blouse, ignoring her protest.

"Can't you be a little careful? Be a vampire doesn't mean you can't die." He said with menacing voice. She didn't answer, for her eyes caught something he didn't; a sight of a vampire aiming a gun to her.

_My heart. Shoot my heart. It doesn't beat. It freaks me out that it doesn't. It means I'm one of you now. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._

The vampire seemed understand what she wanted, and aimed for her dead heart. She didn't close her eyes as the vampire pulled the trigger; instead, she looked straight into Dominic unknowing eyes. They're red amber. It reminded her to the one she loved the most who was also the one she hated the most.

_Alucard_

The vampire shot. Integra could hear the bullet moved in the air. She could smell the gunpowder. She enjoyed the sight; her last time as a vampire.

She remembered hearing Alucard's roar. No, it wasn't Alucard, was it? It was Dominic, wasn't it? Dominic or Alucard?

Dominic had raised his right hand to block the bullet. As the silver bullet sank deeper in his flesh, Integra smelled the smell of burning flesh. He was right, there is holy water inside the bullet. Behind him, the shooter was screaming in pain and horror; black tendrils were practically chewing it.

"Why? HAVEN'T I TRIED MY BEST? HAVEN'T IT BEEN ENOUGH?" He roared menacingly. Integra opened her eyes wide as she realized that even though he was shouting furiously two small stream of blood were running down of his crimson eyes. It was the view of a hell to look into his burning eyes. Funny, crying hell…

Integra couldn't stop herself. She remembered her father's teaching. A vampire is just like a little child, crying for death. Her hands moved to his face and wiped the tears away. It wasn't a gent touch, and it wasn't a harsh either. It simply firm.

"Don't you dare to cry after what you've done, Alucard." She said.

**A/N: Taraaa… Sooooo, that's who Dominic truly is! Well, I know it's obvious. Whatever. I have a nice dialogue with VladLover, and she told me that it's better for Integra and Alucard to have a good happy ending. I don't really know which ending I like. Please tell me what do you think, and I'll try my best to make it as you would like. **

**Thanks to all the reviewer; alpha234, DreamingofDissent, Ginger Blackmore, Mizuki Hikari, Miriam X, VladLover. I appreciate it so much. **


	7. Horrible Truth

**Nightmare**

**Chapter VII**

**Horrible Truth  
**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, so everybody should know what does that mean. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

"Alucard."

At the first time he heard this name addressed to him, Dominic –no, Alucard fled. Integra blinked in surprise. She was surprised by his response and by her response as well. She just realized that the very vampire she was sure loved her was the one who kept her in that abandoned mansion. Why didn't she feel anything? No anger nor hatred nor even love. Shouldn't he stay and bow to her in his usual custom? A taunt or mockery would be good. Why did he flee then? Integra blinked again in confusion, wasn't sure what to do. But her sense came back to her as fast as it had left her.

No matter what happened, she demanded the right answer, and also a good corporate behavior from her former servant. She might be dead, but she was still Integra Wingate Hellsing, and a Hellsing got what she wanted. Integra left her room quickly. She searched for Alucard in every corner she knew. She opened every door and sometime, when she couldn't open it, she simply broke it so she could get through.

"That dumbhead vampire!" She muttered under her breath (even though she didn't breath any longer).

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME, SERVANT!" She screamed in frustration. When was the last time that servant of hers ignore her direct order? Never. She thought. He had never neglected her command even once. But… Wasn't she a human then? She was no longer a master he would obey. She was no longer a mortal. She was already a vampire, a cursed creature, loathed by the sun. Didn't Alucard love only a mortal?

"ANSWER ME! SERVANT! ALUCARD!" She screamed again.

Now in a newborn anger and rage. She wouldn't hesitate. Whatever Alucard had to explain wouldn't be good, so she had her right to be angry. She would scold him like she used to do.

_**I can't, Master. You will hate me on the moment you know the truth.**_

She heard him.

"What's the difference? I hate you already."

_**It's different, Master. It isn't our little comedy game, punishment and scolds alone cannot do it. **_

"Tell me then! It's an order! Disrespecting my command is an unforgiveable act, Alucard! I can forgive anything but that one. Anyway, whatever you have done wouldn't be bad enough compared to that avoiding action of yours, wouldn't it?"

_**Promise me you will not leave me, Master!**_

"…"

_**Promise me, and I will tell you everything.**_

Integra froze in her step as she heard his last words. Gone was her obedient yet unruly vampire servant. He was crazy –yes he was –and sly and psycho with lavish manners towards her only. But it was Alucard, Dominic was another case. Dominic held that shameful aura and guilty with him wherever he go. Dominic stared her with clear respect. It wasn't that Alucard didn't respect her. He did, in a strange way, including dark tempting acts, and flirtatious words. Dominic didn't have that 'I am a monster and you are my master, but I am still a monster' way in living as Alucard did.

"Are you really my monster?" Integra asked loudly with stern voice. She could feel it surprised him.

_**I am, am I not?**_

She heard he replied.

"My monster is brave and such a dare devil. He wouldn't hide like a mere freak like this. My monster would come face to face to me and tell me everything in pride. He may be a monster, but he is _my_ monster, and _my_ monster was good enough to be a king with honor and pride with that conceited noble sense of his! BECAUSE HE IS _MY_ MONSTER!" She snapped at the last sentence.

"NOW COME HERE AT ONCE, SERVANT! IT'S AN ORDER!" She ordered him in her usual manner. It reminded her to old days, where she would be in her office, trying hard to hold her temper from bursting out uncontrollably for a certain vampire servant.

Integra could sense the room turned darker and colder. The tension grew thick. Integra couldn't stop her smirk from creeping out. It was so very similar to the old days. Her vampire was going to make an eccentric entrance, which he usually do when he was in high spirit or really sulking. One by one, centipedes appeared from the darkest corner, followed by night-black fog. Through the walls, tens of red eyes blinked to her. Integra wished she had had a cigar to enjoy this show. While she thought about her cigar, two lean arms phased from the floor, and than a large red hat, and at last, she was looking to a creepy man clad in red Victorian coat. His silly red bow was moved slightly by his dark power. His long and raven black hair moved as if had its own life. It wasn't the composed obedient man Dominic, this time, it's really her Alucard. Her body trembled in excitement. How she missed this show! She wouldn't say it out loud, though.

But one thing's missing. His trademark crazy grin was absent. The absence of that over confident grin was never a good sign.

"You are here, so now tell your master what truly happened." She told him.

Alucard stared into her now-red eyes.

"It was started when they threw you into that dark dungeon under the tower of London." He said menacingly. Wanted it or not, Integra could feel rush of memories flow into her mind.

"The old princess came into your cell." The queen came to meet her. Integra saluted her in respect. "She told you she had tried very hard to save your head." The queen was crying, while she felt her feet were numb on the ground, unable to move. "She told you it was a great honor to be served by your family for long good years. But she had no option." The queen embraced her; telling her how she, the queen of England, was very close to her father; that her father, just like her, had helped the Royal Kingdom through difficult times. "She had to hang you." The queen had to be helped walking when she came out of her cell; sobbing in sadness and guilty. 'Arthur's daughter.' Integra heard she muttered for times.

"They decided to hang you. But those low human scums didn't predict me to do anything. There they were wrong. I presented my self there, when they had put the noose around your neck. I asked for your orders. You said nothing, Master. You gave up. You told me to train Ceras and take care of Walter. But I'm not a care taker nor am I a trainer. You didn't even look sad, while I did. I didn't lie, Master. I was above those feelings, yet I felt something hurt when I knew I could see you no more. Such a shame if I am to remember that time. I practically whined and begged you to order me so I could save you. You didn't, Master. 'It is for Hellsing, Alucard.' You said, and you ordered the executors to do their job. It raised my anger and I became so furious; Hellsing had taken my beloved one a long time ago, altogether with my freedom and pride. I had to swallow my honor in obeying their every command. You should know how I did hate them. Then I met you, Master. I met you, Integra, and at last I enjoyed my role as a servant of Hellsing.

And now, Master, when you were willingly died for Hellsing, once again I remember how I hate Hellsing, and you are a Hellsing. Why didn't I avenge my wounds to Hellsing and take my prize altogether? I thought. So I turned you right there and then, into a creature just like me. I saw your eyes changed into crimson color, before you closed them in shame. There were a lot of witnesses; they who should assure your death sentence. I was very happy; that you were going to be mine, after all those time I was yours. I killed everyone there, and gave their blood to you."

Integra's face wasn't changed when she heard this. Inside, her rage and fury were making her mind and sight blur. Everything he had told her made her choked inside. She forced her eyes to keep her tears of anger stay still. She swallowed hard and talked.

"What about Hellsing?" She asked casually, her expression betrayed her inner feeling.

"It was such a shock for those human, and they closed Hellsing forcefully. They transferred all the staffs somewhere. They got Walter in the hospital under high surveillance. Ceras gave her self voluntarily. So I took you here."

Integra closed her eyes for some minutes before she opened it. Alucard could feel hurt and shame radiating from her slim frame. Integra just couldn't believe it! All those years she had given up for Hellsing's glory was nothing! She had lost every thing! Her own country, the one she had protected with everything she had had loathed her! Integra folded her arms as if she was cold. No tears, no sobs. She was a true Hellsing, with enchanting beauty and freezing demeanor. But there was always be revenge for the ones who had caused all the misfortunes to Hellsing. Integra was well aware of this.

"How come I lost my memory?" She said broke the silence.

Slowly –very slowly, Alucard raised his eyes to see Integra right in her eyes.

"You were very angry, Integra. You screamed and cursed me in every way you knew. You even tried to kill me. But you know it was impossible. Of all people, you knew me so well that you couldn't kill me; that no one could kill me. At first I was afraid that you might kill your self. But you found another way that could hurt me more that just kill me. And you –"

"Tell me the truth! What truly happened?" Integra interrupted him, loosing her patience.

Alucard opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Integra knew he was looking for a right answer; an answer that both please her and satisfy her. When he was ready to tell her the truth, something happened.

Bayonets flied from a direction and stabbed Alucard almost in every part; head, chest, stomach, legs, hands, arms, calves, thighs, feet and else. The force made him stroked to the wall, here those bayonets pinned him. Instinctively, Integra turned her head to the door, where the bayonets came from. What she saw next made her opened her eyes wide –very wide.

"Father Alexander Anderson!" She stated in pure surprise as she was staring to a priest with bayonets in both hands.

"Sir Hellsing," He stated and with a smile Integra never imagined the priest ever possessed, he nodded to Integra, "I'll save you."

**A/N: Okay, that's all after the long pause. I have no excuse for the long pause of this story. I'm looking for a beta reader, so please, if you know someone or you want to help me as my beta reader, tell me. **

**Please review so I know where I should direct this story to. Yes, next will be Father Anderson. I always love that character. Tell me if you want Integra ended with Alucard or Anderson or both. I, personally, prefer she ended with both, tee hee..**


	8. Wicked Past

**Nightmare**

**Chapter VIII**

**Wicked Past**

**Summary: Integra lost her memory and kept dreaming of a certain vampire in red clad. And who's this guy Dominic who took her as his prisoner?**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction, so everybody should know what that means. Just in case, the complete disclaimer is in my profile.**

"Father Anderson?"

"I don't recall inviting you here, filthy hypocrite." Alucard said with a snarl as he materialized his form from the wounds by the bayonets. Such hatred had never come from him as Integra could remember. At the times they met face to face, Alucard always toyed with him, just like a kid would to a rival. This time, it was different. It was just another unfortunate signal, as Alexander Anderson glared to him with disgusting expression that compared Alucard's.

"I'm not here for you, demon." Anderson said coldly. It was crystal clear he was ignoring Alucard presence. "I'm here for Integra." He muttered lowly as he made his way to walk to the only woman there.

It startled Integra that the Paladin called her name in such manner as if they're friend for years. She remembered, in the last encounter she had with the priest, he called her 'Babylonian whore'. His polite stance wasn't a good sign either. It brought her to her sense, and she did what she usually did; commanding.

"Alexander Anderson, do explain your sudden presence here."

Anderson was stunned to hear this.

"What? Of course saving you. Haven't I said so?" He said confused.

"But why on earth, Paladin? The last time we met you were so eager to kill me." She argued.

"What but you just –" He stopped and turned abruptly to Alucard. Boldly, he grabbed Alucard's white collar.

"This is your doing, Monster!" He hissed furiously.

"It's not." Alucard hissed back coldly. He shoved the priest away with power enough to knock a truck down. It merely pushed the priest back for some feet.

"Disgusting monster! Hasn't it enough? You've done horrible things to her! Filthy vampire!"

"So you can say what you did was right? I really do question the purity of your Church!"

"Don't bring Church to this! You're the one who had caused her all these troubles!"

"I had no intention to let her die and –"

"STOP IT! I'm not here to listen to you two quarrelling! Tell me what truly happened or leave! It's for you too Alucard!"

Alucard brought his gaze toward Integra, and suddenly, really suddenly, a massive black tendril looming over the Priest, made him look so tiny. The tendril pushed him so hard to the next wall, knocking him off.

"I'd rather have him not listening, Master." He said with disgust.

Integra closed her eyes once and continued stared into Dominic –Alucard eyes. They were two pools with scarlet water moving slowly. They were her remembrance for blood. The precious source for vampires which she loathed so. Seconds passed and she raised her hand to his face, caressed his left cheek in a foreign feminine touch. She didn't smile neither did she show anger. She simply stared to his scarlet eyes from her own.

"Do tell, Alucard. Everything." She whispered softly but firm.

Alucard swallowed hard, unable to draw his gaze from those enchanting bloody-colored eyes. Has she learned any kind of magic? He thought. He couldn't bring his self to say 'no'. It's hard, yes it was. He couldn't tell her everything either. She would leave him once she knew the truth. He couldn't let that happened, could he? But those eyes had such a merciless power, bounded him right there and then not to say 'no'. Those eyes… They weren't icy blue as it had been before. Who changed the color? Who was the one stealing her humanity? He couldn't help it; he would tell her the truth, not because he wanted to, but because he was ordered to; forced to do so, by those amber-red eyes.

"Those human decided to take over Hellsing. They threaten you. You had to choose, marry the some random boy and leave the operating power of Hellsing organization to him or executed as a criminal." He said monotonously. She said nothing. Her part was as a listener, and she would do nothing but to listen. No matter what she said then, the past wouldn't change.

"You were angry and furious. You refused to eat and smoked endlessly. Those were terrible nights. You cursed and broke things around you. You even hurt your self. I tried to stop you, Master, but you kept shoving me to get out of your way in hurting your self. And you preferred to die, Master, executed in that bloody tower. No matter what I said back then, you seemed eager to die just because you don't want to see the fall of Hellsing. I questioned you, but you just laughed with hopeless sight in you eyes. I hated that. Who are you to question my decision? You said. You told me that I questioning everyone wouldn't change anything. Was there anyone asking me what I wanted? You said. I had no option, Master." Alucard said slowly, as he was trying to recall what had happened.

"And you decided to…" Integra said, encouraging him.

"I… I…" Alucard couldn't bear the sight of his master any longer, and involuntarily, he dropped his gaze down before telling her the most hurting thing, "I begged you to take my offer; to choose eternity rather than doing their demand and losing your self. You refused, of course, but I… What I did was more than just begging. I knew begging wouldn't do, so I planned something. I changed the official letter for your verdict. I changed it so until they thought you were to be executed earlier. They brought you to the execution chamber. They used injection. You lost your consciousness first, and they injected the poison into your vein. When you were dying I… I…"

"Then, you were a vampire. You were very furious. You cursed me and tried to kill me. You were so lost in your own anger, and you took a silver knife and stabbed your own heart. It was just a mere luck that I found you before you die. I couldn't –I couldn't forgive that. A suicide is an unforgiveable sin, Master." Integra remembered that he had been a Catholic once, and fought against the Turks as Vlad Dracul.

"How come you decided to kill your self, Master?" He asked her with such an accusing gaze.

The manor was silent; eerie silence crept through its doors with serene air tingled in its rooms. Integra's laughter added the ironic taste to it.

"My own pet! My trusted dark knight!" She laughed tastelessly again. Images of her ancestors flashed again and again in her mind; watching her, accusing her.

"My, my, Alucard." She said when at last she gained control over her emotion, "You had ignored my command! You need to be punished, but how should I punish a creature that can't die and feels no pain?" Something stroked her mind. "Wait, Alucard, did I said pain? You do feel pain. I know how to punish you!" She said victoriously and wickedly in the same time.

"But you had punished me, Master."

"Killing you with machine gun isn't a punishment fit enough for you, Pet."

"I'm serious, you had, Master, and it's hurt to the chore, it made me lost control, it made me sincerely begged God to kill me."

"Really? That sounds fun for me. What did I do?" She could guess, but she would like to hear it from his very owns mouth.

"You seduced that Ireland priest, telling him that you love him, that you wanted help from him to save you from me, Master. And then you gave up your virginity to him. In front of my very eyes." He said monotonously, for he knew; forcing him saying that was her kind of torture.

"Brilliant!" She mocked. Feel that, Monster, for turning me into a kind of yours.

"But it wouldn't be final. I should have tried to kill myself in front of you, wasting the life you'd given."

"You did that too, Master. But I had an appointment with the Death. He gave me you back, but after that, you now are a fragile one, Master. Death can only lend a life, no more again he can help me to restore your life once you kill yourself again. The death also gave me a favor, he erased your memory so that you got no reason to kill yourself." He didn't tell her what the Death had told him;

'After all the countless souls you have given to me, you begged for this one? You've changed, Prince Vlad.'

A smile –not a good one –was built in her delicate pale face, and she had decided what to do next after she knew that she can really die, and Alucard would do anything to prevent that. That means, he's her servant for the eternity. "Now be a good servant, Alucard, be nice and tell me once again about that punishment. Don't miss the details. I would like to know what sounds were made."

Yes, she was evil in her own way, forcing her servant to retell his worst experience again and again, watching his hurt expression again and all over again. He didn't care, as long she was there with him. The other things could go to hell. He would just dump the priest somewhere, and he'd be all right again, happy at his master's side.

" So they dumped me from England, Servant." She said the next night, adsorbing the moon's pale light by her skin. It was pale now, dark yet pale, a color once Alucard had in his dreams about his master.

"Yes Master. They did."

"They can do whatever they want, I'm dead anyway."

The two dead human were relaxing at the manor's dead yard, where everything there seemed dead; the crawling plants, the grasses, the roses' beds, the bushels, the tree, everything. For the ones who stayed there were dead already.


End file.
